Annabeth Grace
'''Annabeth Chase '''is 15-year-old Greek Demigod/ Half-blood, the daughter of the goddess of War, Strategy, and wisdom Artemis who used to be human now a goddess and the king of gods Zeus. she is born on April 5, 1995. she is the younger sister of both Luke Grace and Thalia Grace. she is also the younger maternal half-sister of Percy Jackson. she's one of the Bravest and smart warriors in the original Camp Half-Blood. Valentina Floresa (portrayed by) Early Life when Annabeth was young she was living in a foster home with her older siblings Luke and Thalia (at that time she didn't meet Percy) her foster parents didn't care about her because she has Dyslexia and ADHD. they thought that Luke and Thalia were the normal ones. neither her siblings or herself knew that they were demigods/ half-bloods Finding out she is a demigod: one day, when 5-year-old Annabeth walking with 7-year-old's Luke and Thalia downstairs from the attic where they sleep they heard their foster parents talking to a man saying that they are half-bloods and they need to know and he leaves. 30 minutes after Luke heads downstairs saw and picked up 2 pieces of paper that explain everything. he took those papers upstairs to show Thalia and Annabeth. they looked at the first paper which showed where they came from and other things, the other paper showed a map to Camp Half-Blood then they started to put the pieces together. a little while after they decided to run to the camp now that they know. they packed their bags and went downstairs: the foster mother saw them leave and chased after them but was outsmarted. Meeting Grover the Satyr & encounter with the cyclopses: as they were walking through the woods they heard a noise and started running. then they bumped into a guy who was half goat and he said that he was a Satyr and his name is Grover Underwood they were freaked but he knew they were headed for the camp and he said he'll lead the way because that's where he was going. Grover took a lot of wrong turns. one of the wrong turns they took was to a cyclopses lair and they had encounters with a few. they were running and cyclopses were chasing after them and a big tree fell separating Luke, Thalia, and Grover for Annabeth and she was on the side of where the cyclopses were and they could hear them coming. Luke told Annabeth to Jump over the tree but she wouldn't because she couldn't but Thalia said that she believed in her and that was Annabeth's motivation, so she jumped and made then started running because the cyclopses were getting close to them. as they were running Grover fell as they picked him up the cyclopses were right there behind them bellowing like animals. Thalia stated that she will stall them she picked a knife from her pocket which she brought just in case. she stabbed and hit a cyclops with the knife and ran but before she could the cyclops grabbed then through her back and she was dying and Annabeth was screaming. Luke, Annabeth and Thalia's father Zeus didn't want Thalia to die like this. so to keep her breathing he made her the roots of an oak tree as a barrier to protect his children so that no mortal or anything that was not a half-blood would be able to come to the camp and Anna, Luke and Grover made it to the camp but suffering from a great tragedy. The Prophecy Personality Physical Appearance: Anna has dark ash brown hair and doe blue-grey eyes with ice blue lips to stand out. she has a fine bones structure with fair skin. she wore bronze, silver, gold, purple, green, blue eyeshadow (smokey eyes) and sometimes even light pink when she feels subtle including lip gloss, as her beautiful face showed off her natural beauty. when no training or at war, She had a keen eye for sensually cut and stylish clothing like wearing gray, white and black tops or any dark colored tops, sweaters or jean jackets, and tights/ leggings mostly dark colored like black or grey and or dark maroon pants she never prefers anything of "Royal Caliber." when she is training she wears just black tights and top with maybe some armor. she wears jewelry but lightly like small beaded or chained bracelets, her mother's purple amethyst gem ring with a gold brim, silver and gold necklace with pendant and small earrings that are sometimes long. Abilities and Powers